FOREVER: Saint Seiya
by Kitsuneko1
Summary: It has been almost two decades since the last Holy war that we left our saints of Athena off at. And for a couple of years around the world people are finding cloths that were supposed to be hidden away have been reawakened. In fear of another holy war
1. Chapter 1

~.Always in time whenever there is said to be evil in the world that a group of ancient warriors called saints would appear to serve and protect those who are in need. These men whom were originally from ancient Greece devoted themselves to the goddess Athena of wisdom and strategy of war giving her their complete devotion and even their soul and life to her. On their bodies these warriors wore armor called cloths that were protected by their constellation in the sky or even certain spiritual animals in Greek mythology. ~

* * *

**Chapter One: The cosmos are awakened**

**IT has been a little over a decade since the last holy war. Saori peered outside her window watching the rain fall down on the glass then trickle down slowly. She smiled and slowly closed her eye lids and pictured the vast churning waves of the ocean so soft and slightly aggressive as they smashed against some stones she kept looking into her vision then all of a sudden she saw a young man about the age of 18 with lightly tanned skin and for some odd reason to her, his hair was the color of a pastel sea foam green coloring crayon, (obviously it was dyed to look that way she thought to herself) but remarkably her curiosity intensified once she saw his face, a small wedge shaped yet still rounded nose, and large chocolate brown eyes that she had saw before. **

**"Seiya?"**

**Saori called out to him then the whole vision she had shattered before her as she opened her eyes to see only her standing in the sighed then looked at the calendar.**

**"It will be not till another three weeks until they will receive my letter" ****she said out loud to herself, "I haven't seen them in so long." **

**Over the years all of the boys had grown stronger in fact they were trully men now. They were in their thirties but still were training, **

**Hyoga went back to Russia after things were settled and even had trained some disciples himself.**

**Shiryu returned to the five ancient peaks to live with Shunrei he even had the greatest honor to present the Libra cloth to the next Libra saint. **

**Ikki first traveled the world with Shun then moved his were bouts to Greece; it was unknown what he was doing there. **

**Shun had at first traveled the world by with Ikki and his lover, the bronze saint of the chameleon, June, but afterwards traveled by himself to be more independent. Then just last year finally made his way back to Japan he currently resided in the tip of Hokkaido Japan were he lived and also trained, he had a minor disciple, a girl named Sachie, but she was far too brash and always complained about how Shun was too sheepish to be a true saint, and even a weakling, she was a gifted girl but very brash and in a bit of rage ordered Shun to fight her and that if she won that she would get his Andromeda cloth and after that kill him for being such a pathetic human being, Shun had accepted the battle and using not even half of his strength quickly defeated her, he then sent her off to Death Queen Island, not at all out of cruelty, but so that hopefully she could find a master whom was quote **

**"NOT TOO SHEEPISH" **

**.Seiya at first went back to Sanctuary to be closer to his mentor Marin. He lived with Shaina, both admitting having deep feelings for each other. Really not even just strong feelings for it was that they were both in love with each other, but complications had him to be returned to Japan to his small house by the harbor, he was slowly regaining back his cosmos and now could stand out of the wheel chair, his injuries from Hades were quickly diminishing Saori remembered crying hard as she saw Seiya first step out of the wheelchair when everyone had their doubts and thought that he would be handicapped now she needed the boys back in Japan for a plan that she had made because after during recent months all over the world people were finding cloths that were hidden away for centuries and the news about it was making her feel that another holy war was coming even sooner then expected.**

**

* * *

**

**It was a beautiful summer day in Athens Greece, the morning light warmed up the white adobe houses alongside the shoreline.**

**CRACK! SLAM!**

**"Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuch!" **

**Yoippari opened up his eyes to see he had landed on the floor from his bed. He got up quickly then stretched. He then peered out the window and let his face get bathed in the sunlight to help wake him up a little more. The sound of the sea he could hear so clearly because it was just right outside his house, he could smell and even taste the mist like salty yet sweet air of the waters bellow. Just then a sudden ring of his cell phone made him jump, he put his head back in to see his cell phone rang loudly; he stumbled then quickly looked at the caller ID to see whom was, he then smiled and answered it."**

**"Hey mom" **

**"Hey there darling... WHERE ARE YOU? YOUR GRADUATING IN THIRTY MINUTES! I TOLD YOU TO BE HERE AT AN HOUR BEFORE YOU GRADUATE SO WE CAN TAKE PICTURES! DID YOU JUST GET UP NOW? THIS IS THE LAST TIME I AM EVER LETTING YOU SLEEP IN!" **

**she yelled into the phone making Yoippari wince.**

**"What do you mean? What time is it?" **

**Yoippari looked at the clock in his room his eyes felt like they were going to explode at what he saw. **

**"2:30 PM! Oh God! Sorry mom I will be there I still have a half an hour and we can take pictures after the ceremony anyway! Don't try to make me more nervous then I have to be please? I am graduating high school! It's a big step for me" **

**"I am sorry Yoippari, your right this is your big day; Just be here before 3! Okay Hun? I Love you. And if your father could see you now. He would be so proud of you."**

**"Yeah great, well he's not in my life mom so that doesn't really matter to me if he would be proud of me or not… I love you too mom...Bye" **

**He hung up the phone and threw it on his bed. Now he was going to think about the father that he never saw before. Yoippari stuck his head out the window again to get one last breath of fresh sea air, then put his head back inside from the window to see what he had landed on when he fell from his slumber, and too his horror it was something very valuable to him, a plastic picture frame, inside of it the only picture he had of his father while holding him as an infant, the whole frame was shattered, Yoippari quickly picked it up and delicately picked off the plastic pieces around the picture then gazed at it, the picture was faded from the sun long ago and really he couldn't see his fathers face mainly two orbs or his fathers chocolate brown eyes and dark brown hair, never had he saw his fathers face or knew much about mother preferred not to talk about him much but what Yoippari did know was that his mother told him that his father was a skilled warrior, in fact a ancient Greek warrior called a saint that allegedly fought and protected the ancient Greek goddess Athena and that he was a very important man and his armor was that of an ancient Greek myth of a winged horse, Yoippari was baffled to be told that. **

**"Why can't you tell me a lie that is actually more believable?" he would always ask her. " I am not that stupid mother!"**

**Yoippari closed his eyes and tried to vision his father, he always asked his mother "Mommy who do I look like more, you or daddy?"**

**His mom always said that he had his father's eyes and his deep tanned skin. Yoippari finally opened his eyes and looked at the mirror on his dressing drawer and combed his fingers through his hair and groaned.**

**"I probably should have dyed the regrowth part of my hair last night so you don't see my real hair color"**

**Yoippari hated his dark brown almost black hair all his life so he happily took the opportunity once his mother allowed him to color his hair since he was sixteen. He would bleach his hair really light then dye it a pastel blue-green color. He shrugged off the uncolored part of his hair then quickly washed his face then changed into his graduation uniform then ran out the door. He loved his mother very much, she was all he had, and he was grateful that he was not an orphan. But the feeling of not being wanted by his father ripped a void in his heart, how he wanted to just meet him just if it was for a day. An idea camt to him. Now that he was finished with High school why shouldn't he go and explore Japan to find his father? **

**"GAH! Where is he?" groaned Yoippari's mother with anticipation. The school was already handing out the graduate's high school diploma's and there was only four or so more names until it would be Yoippari's turn to receive his**

**."And now to receive this diploma… Yoippari Kido please comes up"Yoippari's mother held back a tear seeing that Yoippari had not made it to his graduation; it was her fault for letting him sleep in instead of waking up earlier with her."**

**Yoippari Kido? Yoippari Kido?"Yoippari's mother clenched and looked away.**

**"Here you go Yoippari; I thought you forgot your name for a minute there." Laughed the teacher as he handed Yoippari the diploma.**

**"YOIPPARI?" She looked up, "You made it!"**

**"Thank you so much sir" ****Said Yoippari with a huge grin on his face.**

**"So tell us Yoippari what are you going to go do now that your graduated? College? Work?" the teacher places the microphone next to Yoippari's mouth.**

**"Well actually I am not doing either of those…I am going totravel the world to find my father." Yoippari called out to the crowd who stared at him in shock while others laughed at his speech, but Yoippari didn't care, he proudly walked down the isle towards his mother and embraced her.**

**"And mom..." He whispered at her, " I am going to become a saint of Athena just like he was. It will help me find him if I become one." His mother froze under his embrace in shock.**

**"So…That is what you really want to d****o then?"**

**Asked his mother ****as they sat down for dinner.**

**"Yes mom…If my dad wont come to me then I will go to him with my own armor."**

**"Its not armor its cloth dear…And I will support you in finding your father but I will not allow you to be a saint! Its too dangerous! Not to mention you need year's worth of grueling, agonizing, training!" said his mother demurely **

**"Mom…You used to tell me all the stories about the saints and the cosmos of the world… You told me yourself that I had such potential to be one because for being a mere mortal my cosmos were so great that at birth you could feel them eroding from me…"**

**"That doesn't matter Yoippari! I will not let you become a saint! You don't even know how terrible it can be! I am not going to let you throw your life away like that! Especially your far too old now even if you wanted to become one! It takes years of skill, time, and intensive training! All three of them that you don't have and never will have, Now this is the end of this discussion because I got to go to work!"**

**She got up and put her plate in the sink then grabbed her suit case to go out the door then she turned to him."**

**I just want what's best for you dear…I love you so much…You are all I have in life now…" she walked out the door then looked up at the night sky peering into the stars. **

**"Oh Athena…Am I being to hard on him for wanting to carry on what his father…And what I myself used to do?" **

**It was night time; Yoippari opened his eyes to see in front of him ruins of a small Ancient Greek temple without hesitation he walked forward, the engravings on the walls told stories of men dressed in strange looking armor battling many demons. It gave Yoippari the spooks as he looked deeper into the ruins. In front of him was some stones with glistening light from beneath them, the shimmer was so bright that it lit up the thick darkness of the wreckage. Yoippari slowly inched closer and started to move the rocks, each rock and rubble that he moved away made the light get brighter and brighter. After all the rocks were removed there stood a stone chest with pictures of owls carved artistically onto it, he reached out and touched the cold stoneware of the ancient chest. To his surprise the chest sprung wide open revealing armor that was pieced together to resemble the shape of an owl, he inched near the object then it came alive! The armor separated then surrounded Yoippari.**

**"WHAT THE? WHAT IS THIS?" **

**He screamed and turned around to run away, the pieces of the armor slammed against his body. Yoippari closed his eyes expect****ing to feel unbearable pain but to his surprise he felt none at all. He opened his eyes again and looked at himself; the armor had placed itself onto his body! He stared in awe as it glistened, he couldn't believe it! It was like magic! He rose up one of his arms and formed a fist then punched with all his might at the temple walls. They crumbled with his touch! He was powerful now; he wondered if this is how his father felt and what his father's cloth was like. An orb of light appeared before him inside there was a woman with long hair wearing a dress and girdle while holding a Greek shield.**

**"Yoippari Kido…You must find the sanctuary…The Sanctuary of the saints…That is where you belong…Go past the outskirts of your house beyond Athens City, Follow your instincts and go forward with no turns, there you will find it. It is your destiny. Wake up Yoippari! Rise up now! You must go there tonight as soon as you wake! Good Bye Yoippari." **

**With a small flicker she disappeared then the whole room went dark. Yoippari's eyes shot open to see the ceiling of his room. He sat up in his bed and looked around bewildered."It…Was just a dream…But it felt so real…I felt the armor with my own skin! She said that I was destined to be a saint?"**

**Yoippari got up and rubbed his eyes then looked up at the stars in the sky…He felt as if the stars themselves were calling out to him.**

**"It wasn't just a dream! I must go find this Sanctuary! This is what I was born to do. It's far too familiar for it not to be my destiny… I will become a saint! I get that I am not some gifted guy with anything special about me but damn it I want to at least try, trying cant hurt now can it? If I become a saint I know that it will be easier for me to find my father." **

**He got dressed then ran outside. He walked through all of town past the city limits to Athens going through a huge valley of forests and barren lands then in front of them stood three roads, one curved to the left, one curved to the right and another went straight ahead from his own feet. Which way should he go? After a short pause he smirked and remembered what the dream had told him.**

**"Go forwards with no turns" **

**He said to himself and kept going straight. The moon was getting higher in the sky and Yoippari felt as if he had walked over four thousand kilometers of rock. He didn't think that it would take this long; his feet were starting to feel as if pins were being stabbed into them with every step he took. He kept going onwards though, he couldn't give up now, and he felt so close. After a few more steps his patience was starting to pay off. Yoippari could feel an energy coming from ahead of him, it was big but not in size but in numbers, the energy he felt was an individual with each one but still similar at the same time. Was this the cosmo that he was feeling? Was this the cosmos that his mother told him about before?The source of the energy that he felt had soon revealed itself up ahead, on a large cliff stood a giant landscape of Greek temples and artistically carved pillars all which unlike the artifacts that Yoippari had saw before in school were in good shape as if they were still brand stood in awe gazing at whole presence of the buildings; he walked closer then stopped abrupt idly. A bluish see through wall encircled the landscape, it was a barrier. His left eye twitched at the sight of the barrier in front of him then summoned all of the courage that he had left in his body and raised a hand, extended his pointed finger and poked at the wall, shockingly his whole hand went through with no problems at all. **

**"This…Is unbelievable…"**

**He then jumped in and landed clumsily but still on two feet he then turned around to look back at the barrier. He made it! He had never felt so sure about anything like this before in his life!**

**"Good bye material world" He said sarcastically"**

**YOU THERE! HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE? YOU'RE NOT A SAINT!"**

**Yoippari jumped in fear then spun around on his heel to see two men running at him, they both wore leather armor and helmets.**

**"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" scoffed the first man**

**"..I-I ummm….errrmmm… I guess I was told by the goddess Athena that I was destined to come here?"**

**"DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!" growled the second man, **

**" You cant just waltz your ass right in here as you please and think that you can just become a saint!"**

**"HOW DID YOU COME IN HERE ANYWAY? The force field of the Sanctuary doesn't allow people to come in here unless they have a purpose to be here! And I don't see any cloth on ya' so your just asking for trouble kid." Said the first man**

**"If I was able to break through the force field maybe that means the I am supposed to be here! Maybe its destiny? Trust me I wouldn't just come over here! I have better logic then that! I am not really the type of person that follows their dreams" Yoippari said.**

**"WELL YOU CAN'T BE HERE! SO WE ARE BOTH GOING TO HAVE TO ELIMINATE YOU!" **

**The two men charged at Yoippari.**

**"Whoa! Wait now! If you're set on that I am not supposed to be here then I will just leave okay? You don't have to friggin' kill me! Here I am leaving!" Yoippari backed up slowly, "See? here I go now...I will even pretend like this never happened." spun back around and ran at the force field running right into it. The force field wouldn't let him go out of the Sanctuary zone. He tried pucnhing at it but still it would not budge.**

**"Oh God…no…" **

**Yoippari turned around and barely dodged both of the two assailant's punches while doing a somersault frontward to get away from the both of them.**

**"What do I do now?" **

**Yoippari's mind was screaming. The two men kept attacking at Yoippari who could only dodge. Then the first man was able to punch Yoippari right in the back causing him to fall onto the ground, that one blow caused Yoippari to finally snap and lose his temper.**

**"THAT IS IT! I have come all the way up here to listen to your friggin' goddess for this? I have had enough of running and dodging! I don't care what you two say! I am going to kick both of your guys' asses!" **

**Yoippari did a fighting stance like a clumsy kick boxer and first man charged at him again, this time Yoippari dodged it then jumped up while lifting his leg as high as he could then brought it down onto the man's face knocking him out cold as he slammed to the ground. eyes widened in surprise, he never knew he could kick that hard he turned to the other man who was charging at him as well, Yoippari raised his left hand to form and fist and punched the second man once hitting him in the chest almost breaking his rib cage in half second in the collar bone also making it almost snap then finally in the head making the man tumble down. Yoippari looked down at the two unconscious men and gulped.**

**"Did I really just do that?" He looked at his hands and formed them into fists, studying them. An alarm started to sound with voices screaming out**

**"INTRUDER IN SANCTUARY! INTRUDER IN SANCTUARY!"**

**Yoippari bolted as fast as he could along the valley rubble and hid under a rock, he peeked out to see his surroundings trying to be quieter then a mouse to not let anyone find him. He saw a few men past by running and shouting to keep looking for the the coast was clear Yoippari kept walking straight ahead of him.**

**"Good job Yoippari! Aren't you a smart one? Destiny huh? Now you're going to be killed and probably have your head mounted on a stick by a couple of freaks living in the old world of the ancient Greeks for God's sake!"**

**"HURRY! LET'S LOOK OVER HERE! THE INTRUDER MIGHT BE OVER HERE!"**

**"CRAP!" **

**Groaned Yoippari he began to run again. He ran and ran until he found a very small in fact tiny run down old temple, he quickly walked inside of it and sat down to rest his feet. He peered around the room looking at the inscriptions…His eyes opened wider as if he had seen a ghost.**

**"This is the temple from my dream!" **

**He got up and started walking down the hall of the temple, sure enough there in front of him was a pile of rock and old stones with a bright light peeking out through the crevices. Quickly He removed the rock from the light and there stood the stone chest with the carvings of an owl from his dream. The box opened by itself to reveal the cloth that was placed together in the form of an owl. The cloth separated, surrounded Yoippari then tackled at him forming a protective armor. The power he felt was back Yoippari punched at the darkness and felt the the air being ripped in half by his strength.**

**"Well now that I have this…Maybe now the force field will let me go…" **

**Yoippari ran out of the temple in broad view, He never ran so fast in his life, he wouldn't top running, not until he was past that barrier even if his lungs were about to explode he wouldn't stop.**

**"You there! Bronze saint!" a haunting whisper called out from the darkness ahead of him.**

**Yoippari stopped dead in his tracks.**

**Ahead of him out of the dark night a young woman appeared.**

**She was dressed in a black and blue leotard,she also was wearing small shoulder pads and laced gloves, she had thigh high black vinyl stileto boots that were laced horizontally. Yoippari tried find her face so that he could study her facial features but it was covered by a emotionless golden mask but he could see her vey long dark ash brown hair that was very wavy, it kind of reminded him of dark snakes that were uncoiling in the wind.**

**"Please let me through!" growled Yoippari, "I didnt mean any harm! I just-" she cut him off**

**"You had a vision of Athena and you are just following her orders...I know what has happened So do not be frightened Bronze saint" **

**Her voice was a soft angelic yet demonic whisper that made Yoippari shiver. The woman calmly stepped out of the way for Yoippari to run. **

**"Go ahead on your journey bronze saint... I will let you pass"**

**He looked at her in astonishment then without hesitation ran as fast as he could once more till he knew that the woman could not see him anymore.**

**"By Zeus Macaria! Are you sure it was right to let him get by?" **

**A young woman walked out from behind Macaria, she had long pin straight light blonde hair that almost looked silver underneath the light of the moon and stars, she wore a red and blue leotard that expossed her belly, thighs, and arms. Her face was also hidden by a golden mask.**

**"Trust me on this one Loulouthi, I know this boy is destined for something big...Now lets get back to our temples my friend."**

**"Easy for you to say Macaria!" groaned Loulouthi, " Your temple isn't the last one!"**

**"That is true, I am quite gratteful that mine is only the fourth zodiac temple." Macaria said with happiness in her voice**

**Macaria said with boredom as she and Loulouthi walked back to the entrance stadium of Sanctuary.**

**"Its a good thing that you didnt tell Nebiros to come here with us" Loulouthi nodded "He wouldnt have even listened to you knowing that the boy was an intruder."**

**"Yeah...He proubably would have used scarlet needle on the poor boy." Makaria chuckled.**

**"THERE HE IS! THERE'S THE INTRUDER!"**

**Yoippari had been spotted!**

**Quickly without haste he ran. Faster, faster, faster, still then he came to the lip of the barriers without hesitation he jumped, his whole being went right through the barrier.**

**"Hurry hurry hurry! Got to be quicker! Got to run faster!" **

**That sentence pounded in Yoiparri's head as he ran all the way home nonstop. He finally reached his house before his mother had come home from work and hurried upstairs to his room, slammed and locked his door. He then stumbled over to his bed about to pass out.**

**"Now how do I take this off?" **

**He said out loud to himself between the cloth dismembered itself from his body and formed the owl shape back into its stone casing.**

**"Well that's actually a nice quality there…I guess I don't have to worry about that anymore..."**

**He slipped the case under his bed wrapped up in a sheet. And sat on his bed wondering how he would tell his mother about what had just happened to him…Of course he wouldn't tell her any time soon. He fell down onto his bed and happily let the God of sleep close his eyes for him. **

**

* * *

**

**Seiya walked slowly down the halls of the Kido mansion next to him was Shun who had just got back from Hokkaido. **

**"I wonder what Saori needs…" **

**Said Shun as they walked down the hall to the projector room.**

**"Yeah I wonder the same thing Shun she said it was very urgent and needed all of us… It kind of excites me because I would love to see how Shiryu and Hyoga are doing! Hell I would even love to see Ikki!"**

**Seiya exclaimed with so much excitement in his voice.**

**"Well well long time no see you two,"**

**Seiya and Shun looked ahead of them to see Hyoga still fit and trim with his once long radiant blonde hair now cut to short, They both smiled to themselves to see him wearing his Cygnus cloth as it were his every day clothes and following behind him was a cream white cape.**

**"Hyoga!" **

**they both exclaimed with laughter and ran over to him hugging him.**

**"How is the Siberian life working out for you?" **

**Chuckled Shun.**

**"Yeah I heard that one of your disciples achieved the red crystal cloth." **

**Seiya said still smiling.**

**"Siberia is wonderful, but I miss my Japan of course, and finally one of my disciples didn't just give up and stayed to actually earn a cloth," Hyoga grinned then wiped off his forehead, "Holy Athena! It's so hot in here! I can't believe this!"**

**Seiya and Shun blinked a few times then looked at each other.**

**"The air seems perfect to me Hyoga." Said Seiya as he felt around the air of the house.**

**"Hyoga your body is just used to the subzero temperatures of Siberia that's all."**

**Shiryu appeared from behind all of them wearing his dragon cloth, like Hyoga he too had a cape trailing behind him the only difference was that his was a deep shade of royal violet.**

**"SHIRYU!"**

**all three of them cried happily and gathered around him. Shiryu smiled at all of them, he felt like he was on cloud nine, he was even happier to see that Seiya was walking so wonderfully and that his cosmo was greatly increasing.**

**"Now it only leaves us with my brother to get here," **

**said Shun wistfully hoping that out of no where a voice would appear behind them revealing Ikki, but after a few minutes while walking down the hall way no prevail was made. Everyone could sense Shun's feeling of being let down.**

**"Perhaps has just being fashionably late…" **

**Said Seiya while patting Shun on the back trying to cheer him up after all this was a happy time.**

**"He always has been kind of a rebel you know that Shun" **

**Shiryu said while nodding.**

**"Look guys its fine I am not a teenager anymore okay? I know how Ikki is there is no need to apologize for it." **

**Shun said sternly leaving a long pause between the four of them. As they kept walking Seiya started taking a look at all of his friends and how they matured and changed, now all of them were grown men in their thirties.**

**Hyoga had cut his hair short and hidden in some of the blonde you could see a few gray hairs mingled in. **

**Shiryu had grown more muscular and his hair was even longer then he last saw him now Shiryu would style his hair by pulling it back into a long ponytail as he studied Shiryu's face more he could see a few stubble of a five o'clock shadow coming in, it kind of shocked Seiya because while they grew up Shiryu never had much facial hair growth at all. Seiya then looked at Shun whom was taller then all of them he had even beat Hyoga in height, Shun had always had a younger look to him in fact very young boyish but now his small demure chin was more broad in fact Shun's whole body looked broader, He laughed a little to himself to see that Shun also had a small patch of hair for a beard. Finally Seiya had visioned himself, he had grown much taller but still was the shortest compared to all of his friends his tanned skin held some tattered and wear from the elements and lots of scars from the past battles, even he had to shave now too!**

**"So do any of you know what this meeting was all about?" **

**Hyoga asked out loud**

**"Well now that all of you are happily back together shall we make our way" **

**Said Tatsumi the now very much older loyal servant of Saori. **

**"You are all very late! Now come this way." **

**He led them all up to the projection room to see Saori looking out the window at the rain she then turned to them and smiled.**

**"Seiya! Shiryu! Hyoga! Shun!" **

**She exclaimed over joyous gazing at them with so much love and gratitude. Her gazed excitement lowered dramatically seeing that there was no Ikki with them but she still smiled back. **

**"I am so glad that you have come! Please take a seat now because I have something very important to say."**

**She pointed them to a table with some chairs; all four of them had taken a seat and looked at Saori.**

**"So whats going on Miss Saori?"**

**Said Shun looking at her with worry in his eyes.**

**"You had me worried sick! So I came here as soon as I got your letter." **

**Said Seiya**

**"As have I," **

**s****aid Shiryu lightly.**

**"I kind of wish that you would have told us what you needed before we got here honestly…" **

**Said Hyoga then pressed some buttons on a remote control then a large projection screen appeared with world news and stories reading headlines from different dates such as BOY FINDS ANCIENT ARTIFACT! And YOUNG TEEN GIRL FINDS GREEK ARMOUR IN HER OWN all looked at each other puzzled then back at Saori. Saori stared back at them then finally she spoke. **

**"I am going to open up the arena again and make another Galactic tournament in the coliseum, I will invite all of these people who have found these cloths and have them fight…"**

**"But….Why? How are these people finding these cloths and able to wear them when they don't have any training?" **

**Shiryu cried loudly. Saori looked away. **

**"I…really don't know Shiryu…that is what scares me too…I have a feeling that there is going to be another holy war…And its not going to wait around for 200 years again…"**

**"ARE YOU CRAZY?" **

**yelled Seiya, " Why are you doing this? Shouldn't we all just track down all these people and get the clothes back ourselves?"**

**"Yes! That is exactly what we should do! After all it seems like from some stories that they are all bronze cloths. If there is going to be a war just because of some little kid finding cloth in his backyard then we have to do our duties as saints and get them back before something terrible happens!"**

**Said Shun.**

**"I WILL NOT LET ANOTHER WAR HAPPEN!" **

**yelled Hyoga as he slammed his fist onto the table leaving a perfect indent.**

**"No! That is not the way! I have been having visions- uh…"**

**Saori stammered a little about what she was about to say, dare she tell them about the visions and dreams that she had been having? Or will they question her sanity over it. She then signed deeply and let her intuition take way.**

**"Please don't think I have gone mad by my saying of this my saints…But…I have been having dreams and visions about… exactly seven of these normal people even though they have not trained have very strong cosmos…And that the cloths that they found actually have choosen them because they know this person is strong an is worthy to be a saint."**

**"Okay then…So what are we going to do with this plan Miss Saori"**

**Asked others all looked at one another then gazed back at Saori and nodded in approval.**

**"Thank you my saints. The plan I made is already going in effect I have alerted three silver saints from Sanctuary to fight, and I want to show you this" **

**Saori picked up the remote control again and pressed another button, on the screen a map of the entire globe appeared.**

**"With this new technology that is able to sense the unique metallic energy that all of the cloths produce when they have been recently discovered. We have been able to track down even the cloths that were not mentioned in any news reports but still have been awakened recently."**

**Saori pressed another button, on the screen small dots were placed where the cities the cloths were found in.**

**"Here in Asia two cloths have been found here in Japan right on the outskirts of Osaka a couple of years ago and here in this small city between the border of Russia and Mongolia One have been found two years ago. In Greece one has been found and is the newest, in Tunisia one has been found, in Great Britain one has been found, in Brazil of South America two have been found, and finally here in a in North America two have been found 8 months ago."**

**All four of them stared in awe at the odd places where these cloths have been re-awakened.**

**"Well let's start! There is no more time to lose! Let's set up the coliseum once more! Shiryu and Hyoga you two can help with the coliseum, Seiya and Shun you two can help with advertisement and spread the word of the new show coming up for it. I myself and going to send papers like a lost and found with contact information for us to be posted in public areas of the cities the cloths were found in."**

**"How do you know if any of them will show up Miss Saori?"**

**asked Seiya, Saori turned to Seiya, **

**"Because I will advertise an award, once someone has contacted us who has a cloth we will tell them of the tournament that is being held here in Japan, and that we will even pay for them to fly over here in exchange for there battle. I will tell all of them that there is prize money to the strongest fighter."**

**"I hope you do know what you are doing Miss Saori." **

**Shiryu thought to himself.**

**"We trust you Miss Saori." Shun said as he stood up, **

**"Let us just handle the rest of the jobs."**

**"My saints... Thank you so much... Not only are you my saints your my most cherished friends in the world." **

**Saori turned to look at the screen of the map of the world, her eyes narrowed at the colorful dots that marked the awakened cloths.**

**"And if either of them choose to not cooperate... Their cloths will be taken... By force." **

**...To Be Continued In Chapter Two...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The way to Japan**

**Yoippari ****looked forward, he was in the temple where he had found the owl cloth and right in front of him a large statue of the Goddess Athena stood before him glowing with cosmos.**

**"Yoippari…****You**** must go back to Sanctuary your destiny has not begun yet… Hurry Yoippari HURRY!" The statue of Athena kept beaconing to him repeating the words over and over again. **

**"I don't understand!," Yoippari screamed at the lit up statue, " I have the owl cloth now, you said my destiny is fulfilled when I have the cloth didn't you? Your not making any sense any more!"**

**Yoippari's eyes shot open as he quickly rose from his bed. Ever since he got back from Sanctuary from retrieving the cloth his dreams had gotten worst, It made him annoyed beyond belief, he almost go himself killed over a stupid dream! He even listened to it after his dream told him what to do and now what? Did Athena decide to change her mind? What did she want from him.**

**"Yoippari!" his mother ****called to him from the kitchen, " Its time for you to get up now! Get your self down here."**

**Yoippari got up and stretched then looked out the window for some fresh sea salt air.**

**"I guess I will just have to go back to Sanctuary again…Hopefully I get it right this time… And if this next time I don't appease her…Then I will just ignore this from now on because this is getting ridiculous."**

**He got dressed then hurried downstairs to see his mother leaning against the counter while sipping some coffee.**

**"Well now that your up you can go around the city to get some job applications since your not going to go to college right away." She said in between sips.**

**"But mom…I was wondering…"**

**She stopped sipping her coffee and looked at him, her emerald green eyes puzzled.**

**"Wondering what Hun? You do you know can ask me anything remember?" Her eyes glimmered happily and she began to sip her coffee again.**

**"Yes! Of course I know, and since you wont mind I guess I was wondering if you could tell me more about my dad… And about how he was a saint if you don't mind." Yoippari gave her a charming smile.**

**His mothers eyes looked up from her coffee cup and stared him down, like a cobra going after a field mouse.**

**"I told you all I do know about your father already Yoippari…We been through this before…" She continued to stare him down.**

**"I know ma'…But…I cant help but be curious about my family…I always wanted to know more him being a saint not jus t about himself…I lived all my life not knowing him ma… Its not that I don't love you its just I have this feeling of being unaccomplished that I have to atone myself with…Its like a void that's always making me wonder it wont go away until I find more answers, not just regarding my dad but also about myself too."**

**His mother quit staring him down and quickly looked away.**

**"Mom all that I know about my dad was that he was Japanese, had brown hair and brown eyes, and that he was a saint other then that hes a complete mystery to me! Most single mothers at least know more then that about there kids dad!."**

**" I know that you are feeling unfulfilled about yourself my little Yo-Yo… But I just want to protect you that's all, I love you so much to the point where I would die in your place, if you only knew what has happened in the past then you would understand. But you don't!"**

**She wrapped her hands around her coffee cup so hard that she crushed the thing in her hand, they both gasped in surprise.**

**"Oh my god! Mom! Here let me help you are you alright?" Yoippari quickly grabbed some napkins from the table and tried to clean her hand for her but she stopped him abruptly.**

**"Don't worry about it, I have felt worst trust me… Now just go out and get some job applications Hun…"**

**"I will see you once I get home then." Yoippari said with bitterness in his voice as her turned around to walk out the door.**

**"Yoippari… If you convince me soon about you wanting to atone yourself…Then I shall let you…And hopefully if you get a job soon you might get enough money to travel to Japan to find your father…But you really have to be able to convince me."**

**Yoippari paused for a moment then walked out the he walked down with his head lowered wondering in thought.**

**"I should have told her about the cloth and my "friendly" visit to Sanctuary the day I got the stupid thing"**

**His mom started looking into their kitchen nook to make some alfredo for dinner.**

**"Oh great! I don't have any noodles for it!…I better get going to the grocery store. As she walked into the store she went to the pasta aisle and grabbed some noodles. While she waited in line she looked at the billboards filled with many papers some with jobs open others for things that are for sale.**

**"Hmph… He should have came here to look for a job…What the?" She got out of the waiting line to see a certain post. LOST CLOTH.**

**"Oh… This can't be…"**

**

* * *

**

**The last place Yoippari stopped after going to get applications from different places was at the grocery store that was only a couple meters away from his house. He stepped inside of the convenient store to look at the billboards hopefully there was some help wanted adds that people posted on the wall so that he could get some money then hopefully his mother would do as she said about letting him go to Japan for his father. His eyes quickly caught a sight of a very peculiar one.**

**He read it out loud to himself. "LOST! Please help, We are missing a glittery armor like toy that is life-sized and suitable for dress up that is put inside of a stone box, please contact us with any of your information on it, with give a reward of 742 445.616 Euros." Yoippari's eyes widened. Someone was missing a cloth? And if you have it they will give you a reward of 742445.616 Euros? That's more then enough to go to Japan! **

**Yoippari quickly wrote down the number and mailing information on his hand then ran outside to go home.**

**It had been a month since Saori had sent out the posts about the lost armor all over the world bribing with some reward money, and every place that had the cloths found had replied except for the one cloth that had been recently awakened in Greece. She sat anxiously by the phone waiting day after day, she was beginning to lose her patience very quick.**

**"If you keep staring at the phone like that it might catch on fire." Chuckled Seiya as he walked in and sat next to Saori.**

**"I just am stressed about this whole situation Seiya… It appeared at first that my plan was going under control but not it is starting to look more bleak." Saori continued to stare at the phone next to her.**

**"Well its not bleak anymore because Hyoga found this letter that had just been sent to us here from Greece." Seiya smiled and handed her the letter.**

**Saori grabbed it and rose up.**

**"Alright now lets hurry! We finally have the last city reply, I will tell Tatsumi to write a letter back and tell them about the tournament for the money."**

**Yoippari walked into his house just back from a friends place.**

**"Mom! I am home!-eh" Yoippari's eyes trailed onto the kitchen table where there was a letter with his name on it opened up already along with a thicker sheet of paper that was a plane ticket. He tip toed over to the table to read the letter.**

**Dear Mr. Yoippari.**

**We are grateful that you have found our armor that had been missing. We give you our greatest regards and invite you with great pleasure to join us for dinner as you claim your reward money and are also rewarded with our highest regards. We will pay for your ticket to fly here and also for the hotel room that you will be staying in. Please go to the Athens airport AS SOON AS YOU GET THIS LETTER. Go into the Aisle lane 33 in the Athens International airport. Show this letter to the attendant so that they can seat you into our private jet.**

**We look forward to seeing you**

**- Sincerely **

**Saori Kido.**

**"Then I don't even need the money to go to Japan to find my father! I will search for him while they let me stay there with them!" Yoippari exclaimed to himself.**

**"So where is it then?"**

**Yoippari shuddered from the coldness of the voice that uttered those words and turned around to see his mother, her emerald green eyes gleaming with anger but crying with deep sorrow.**

**"Mom no! Please don't cry Ma'! I was going to tell you but…I was scared…It just happened out of no where and… and the owl cloth, my dreams of the goddess Athena that I keep having telling me about my destiny, and I got into the barrier of Sanctuary and and…Oh god…I don't know what to do mom!"**

**His mother walked closer to him then sat down on one of the kitchen chairs.**

**"Please bring me the cloth that you have then come back down and have a have a seat with me my Yo-Yo, and tell me everything." **

**She looked at him waiting for an explanation. Yoippari sat down swiftly and right away let his jaws open to let out the pent up words, his mouth ran faster then a racing car, he told her everything, about the dreams of the goddess Athena, that he could sense the cosmos of the other saints. How he was able to get into the force field that protected Sanctuary, about how he fought off the men in Sanctuary, and how his dream led him to find the owl cloth which in the end he saw a poster of people looking for the cloth offering a reward for its safe return and to contact them for it, also reminding her that the amount of reward money was very large and in her saying that if she was able to be convinced by his words of reason that with that amount of money Yoippari could go on the search to find his Father.**

**"So mom I have to do this…Now I wont even need the money to go to Japan, I can just use it for advertising to find him." Yoippari said while holding onto his mother's hands.**

**"Yoippari… I thought I could hide everything away from you… I just wanted to protect you so badly that I lost sight of what was right…" His mother lowered her head and sighed, then she raised her head steadily back up again and held it high with courageous demeanor. **

**"After all… Of course its in your blood to have been a Saint my Yo-Yo… Since your father AND I are both saints as well."**

**Yoippari looked at her baffled and confused.**

**"Mom…What are you talking about?" He stammered then thought to himself. She must be just poking fun at him but also it could be true that she was a saint. How else would she know about his dad being saint? And after visiting Sanctuary's guards and knowing that the fact was pretty secretive. What else did he really know about his mother? He knew that her name was Shaina and that she decided to take his father's last name which was Kido even though they had not married. He knew she was pure Italian and also an orphan (He figured that out in grade school when his class was celebrating Grandparents day only to find out he had no grandparents at all.) She was born on March 24th and was an Aries, Her blood type was B… Altogether that is literally all he knew about his mother besides how she would reacted to things that he would say all his life.**

**His mother smiled at him cunningly.**

**"I too am a saint of the goddess Athena my darling Yo-Yo. I am Saint Shaina of the silver cloth Ophiucus." She wrapped her arms around Yoippari hugging him tight, annoyed at how now that he was 18 years old was much taller then her now, sometimes she wished he was still a baby.**

**"I am sorry Yoippari…I should have told you sooner… I should have never hid this from you… I know I should have stopped being so overprotected…But I couldn't… I almost lost you because of Your father and Me, that's why I stopped being a saint and your father and I agreed to split up so that you would not be in danger any more."**

**Yoippari pushed her out of his reach and glared knives at her.**

**"What happened then? What exactly happened that you had to hid everything from me Mom! Do you know how I felt all my life growing up? I never knew anything about my family! I never had any grandparents to comfort me! Or father's strong arms to help me to find out how to be a real man!"**

**"Yoippari calm down! Sit back down and I will explain everything to you!"**

**Yoippari obeyed right away and took his seat again by his mother's side.**

**"Okay Yo-Yo you really want to know the truth then? Well because your father and I were saints we made many enemies along the way through battle not just with other saints but with gods even! On the night that I gave birth to you a new enemy appeared before us… The did the most unforgivable thing that anyone can do to a mother…They stole you away from your very crib! And I was unable to stop them from taking you away from your father and I… It was the ancient Greek demi-goddess of vengeance called Nemesis… She was punishing Your father and I for wrecking havoc among Sanctuary in order to help the goddess Athena… Your father and I had to defeat 60 warriors that stood beside Nemesis just to save you…I reached you just in time before she was about to kill you Yoippari… Once I defeated her and saved you I made a vow that I would stop being a saint and that if any danger was coming at your way to harm you… That I would personally mutilate them to protect you! I would risk my life in order for me to protect you Yoippari! And so would your father! Do not think ill of him out of abandonment my darling… Don't forget that he too loved you more then anything in this universe!"**

**Yoippari couldn't think straight. All of this was far too much to take in at one time… But it spiked his curiosity even more! This gave him even more reason to go to Japan to find his father. Yoippari rose from his chair and quietly walked upstairs he ignores his mothers calling of his name. He looked under his bed and took out the stone box that held inside the Owl cloth then walked back downstairs.**

**His mother stared at him blankly as Yoippari placed the box onto the kitchen table in front of her.**

**"Its truly amazing how you could of touched this to bring it out of sanctuary Yo-Yo…" She whispered, "It is obvious that you were meant to be a saint if the cloth allowed you to take it away, it was able to see that you are very pure of heart my darling."**

**"So I hope that this convinces you that I should go to Japan from that invitation right Mother?" Yoippari stared at her while raising a brow.**

**"Yoippari your going to give up the cloth?" His mother looked at him as if he were crazy.**

**"Well its not my plan…I am going to ask them question for why they want the cloth so bad…But My main reason is to try and find my father mom."**

**"…You really think that they are going to let you answer questions Yoippari? I think that I should give you a training course before you even step foot over there…I don't think that your father will just let you walk up to him for small talk! I am sure when he sees you that he expects you to be in perfect fighting condition my dear!"**

**Yoippari's eye twitched, was she going to act like a drill sergeant and make him run four thousand laps around the whole area of Athens? He hoped not… Yoippari hated strenuous exercise with a passion.**

**His mother disappeared into the hall closet then came out wearing purple armor…**

**IT WAS HER CLOTH OF OPHIUCUS! **

**"Alright Yoippari lets get outside to our backyard right by the ocean! Its time to start your little exercise routine! Get on your cloth and hurry your ass up!" She walked outside to wait for him.**

**Yoippari hesitated then put on his Owl cloth then followed her to their homes backyard overlooking the seashore, his mother stood looking at the sky, grazing with pride at the setting sun of dusk.**

**"Okay ma' what are we gonna do then-?" Yoippari was cut off short by a blow to the stomach that his mother made.**

**"THUNDER COBRA!" She screamed as she knocked Yoippari to the ground facedown into the sand.**

**Yoippari rose up from the sand trying to ignore the terrible pain that was in his stomach, it felt like 10,000 volts of raw electricity went straight through his vital organs.**

**"Stand up Yoippari! I barely even touched you! No child of mine is a wimp!" His mother's normally adoring look was now cold and ferocious.**

**"I didn't get any special training mom! How can I even try and punch at you?" Yoippari groaned at her.**

**"THUNDER COBRA!" **

**His mother shrieked and hit at him again, this time Yoippari tumbled out of the way just in time, he spun around and side swept himself away from more blows from his mothers electrifying fists his mother missed him with one of her most devastating blows ever and destroyed a huge stone wall along a cliff by the ocean edge she turned to face him again while Yoippari looked at her in terror.**

**"Yo-Yo come on! This feels so wonderful right now! I haven't fought like this in so long dearest! " His mothers ferocious gaze softened a bit, "okay first lets work on your stance darling…Go like this." His mother stood up with her back straight up and her fists on both sides looking like the stance of a kick boxer.**

**"Ummm…Okay then… How is this?" He imitated her stance.**

**"Very good Hun! That's a fair enough start…Now first lets start by you dodging my blows okay? Readyyyyyyyyyyy….GO!" **

**His mother sprang to life and started punching and kicking at him without haste. With his instincts in tact Yoippari would grab at her blows and throw them away even though whenever it came in contact with his hand he would get the feeling a a small aftershock making the tips of his fingers more numb then ice.**

**"Thatta boy Yo-Yo!" His mother exclaimed happily, "Your finally getting the hang of this! THUNDER COBRAAAAAAAA!"**

**"No way! I am not falling for that again!" Yoippari ducked deeper then sideways kicked his mother at the ankle knocking her onto her back.**

**He then jumped backwards to get a better distance away from her. Seeing that his mother did not get up right away worried him.**

**"Mom? Oh god…Mom are you alright?" He called out to her instantly at hearing his voice his mother rose to her feet in one step then looked at him with appraisal.**

**"That was a good move Hun… BUT NOT GOOD ENOUGH! THUNDERRRR COBRAAAAAAAA" **

**His mother tackled at him again. Yoippari quickly dogged out of the way with complete grace.**

**"Really Ma'? Is that all you got?" Yoippari said with arrogance.**

**His mother let out a harsh laugh. "Well then if you think you can handle it…I will give you a most devastating blow then…" **

**"Please mom…All that you seem to do is hit at me with your thunder cobra thingy you cant keep using it over and over again"**

**Yoippari said smirking at her while closing his eyes to rest them, he opened them quickly to see his mother no longer in front of him any more. He looked side to side wondering where she had gone. Just then strong arms wrapped around his torso giving him a crushing squeeze, in the corner of his eye he could see who was crushing him, it was his mother.**

**"How did you get there so fast!" Yoippari yelled trying to hide that he was surprised.**

**"Saints have to be quick and take whatever opportunity there is to defeat their opponent Yo-Yo!"**

**His mother smiled happily at the look of shock that didn't come onto her son's face but in his deep brown eyes, "Do you still think that my Thunder Cobra is all that I can do? Well now I will show you my most powerful Thunder Cobra yet!"**

**She raised her right hand to form it into a fist above Yoippari's head.**

**Yoippari could see the electric circuit in her fist and in horror couldn't help but notice that a huge cobra like apparition seemed to form around them.**

**"THUNDER COBRA!"**

**His mother screamed and punched at Yoippari's head, but right in the small stance of time he had, Yoippari grabbed her by the wrist and threw her off of him, releasing his torso from her crushing grip. His mother twirled in the air and landed on her feet this time instead of landing on the ground, she then charged at him once more, her fist was emitting powerful shock waves.**

**"This will be my last punch Yoippari! AND IT WILL FINISH YOU!" **

**Her fist lowered at Yoippari once more. Yoippari ducked under her, seeing that whenever she attacked with her punches she left the trunk of her body where her vitals were exposed. Yoippari quickly took the opportunity, he was going to finish her off with an attack of his own, he visioned from his dream of the three punches that looked like a dyeing shooting star that was falling onto earth, he clenched his fist and upper-cutted her ribcage as hard as he could.**

**"OWL FADEING STAR PUNCH!" Yoippari cried out as he punched her with all his might.**

**Yoippari's mother was knocked out of breath.**

**"I cant believe this…Yo-Yo hasn't had any training…Yet his the cosmos in his punch are already as strong as when I first met his father…" **

**She thought to herself in amazement as she fell onto the ground ….She was defeated by him. She sat up on her side to look at her ribcage, she was shocked to see the damage that Yoippari had done to her.**

**Yoippari didn't hit her once but three times in a straight row, where the blows came in contact with her skin left huge red welts, his punches were so powerful that it ripped through the stomach region of her tunic exposing her belly.**

**She looked up to see Yoippari standing above her holding out his hand to help her up.**

**"Are you okay mom? I am sorry…I just got carried away." **

**He looked away in shame, he hated the though that he hit a girl, not just any girl his own mother!**

**"I am sorry Mom…I shouldn't have fought you! You always taught me that it is wrong to hit a woman!"**

**Yoippari's mother took his hand a rose back up to her feet and dusted off her shining violet cloth. She smiled happily at him and hugged him.**

**"Yo-Yo I told you to fight me…If this would have happened in real life when you are to go against a female saint you do not hold back… To a female saint you must treat her as she is a male warrior. And you don't ever forget that… But really your fighting is good just don't get too cocky right away darling."**

**She looked over at the setting sun again, the last few rays of depleted sunshine gleamed onto Yoippari's gray, blue and yellow cloth.**

**"Thanks ma" Yoippari rolled his eyes and looked at the sunset with her.**

**A small night owl flew across the sea as the sun kept setting lower in the sky.**

**"Yo-Yo…Have I ever told you why I named you Yoippari?" His mother crooned as she caught sight of the owl soaring through the sky.**

**"I know that it means "Night owl" or a "Screech owl" in Japanese… And I am half-Japanese so I kind of just played along with it." Yoippari chuckled," But to be serious though, why did you name me Yoippari?"**

**"Because right as I gave birth to you your father and I saw an owl circling around the moon outside our window… Your father said that it must be a symbol of good luck because the owl is our goddess Athena's symbol… We knew that the goddess had given us a blessing when you were born, so I asked your father how to say Owl in Japanese…He said just a plain owl is called "Fukurou" but to say a night owl like we just saw would be called "Yoippari" So we both agreed to call you that name… You are both of our blessing my dear."**

**"Well that's good that Father did have a little more then I thought in my life… Maybe I shouldn't be so bitter about him…But I will be honored to finally meet him in Japan….Ermmm… That is if you are going to let me go mom… Actually no! Even if you do say no I will still go…I have never followed my dreams before in my whole life! I have always looked at things with too much practicality and took things only for granted…. I love you to death mom and I appreciate everything that you have done for me…But I think its time for me to find myself alone this time…I will promise to come home safe all that I ask is for your approval Mom"**

**Yoippari looked at the sky with bravery and content that her had finally took a stand to his mother to tell her how he felt about the journey.**

**"Well then Yoippari…I am worried about you still…But I approve of your little journey my son just always remember that no matter how old you get your always going to be my little Yo-Yo."**

**His mother gazed at him and nodded with approval. Yoippari's heart beat fast with excitement he walked up to his mom and bear hugged her as tight as he could.**

**"UGH! Jeez Yoippari! Are you trying to kill me?" His mom groaned loudly.**

**"Oh whatever mom! You just were pretty much bragging about how you were a silver saint and what not! You can take a small squeeze don't whine!" Yoippari scoffed teasingly**

**"PLEASE! I nearly pulverized you and I am in my thirties! Now put me down!" his mom yelled back.**

**"Not to mention you should be packing your things so that you can leave for Japan tomorrow! BEFORE I QUICKLY CHANGE MY MIND!"**

**"Fine! Don't have a cow sheesh!" He placed his mom back on her feet and ran towards the house to pack.**

**"And Yoippari remember!" His mother called out to him. " Your fight with me was just something very small. If you are ever fighting a real opponent remember that they don't care if your still a young man! THEY WILL KILL YOU!"**

**Yoippari ignored her warning and quickly ran upstairs to his room. He took off his cloth then quickly throwing a few clothes into a large duffel bag along with his toothbrush and music player, and last but not least he went to his night stand and packed the only picture that he had of his father.**

**That night Yoippari had decided to get to sleep earlier so that his journey would begin quickly once the day would break through the night so he would begin the long road of adventure that was to come.**

**As he slept his mother peered into his room and smiled at Yoippari's peaceful sleeping face, she then closed his bedroom door and walked down the stairs.**

**"Be careful Seiya…" Shaina thought to herself, "our beautiful son that we had together is coming after you."**

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Galactic Tournament.

In Tokyo people were lining up to get inside of a building resembling the coliseum of the ancient Romans used for gladiators; Saori's second Galactic Tournament was starting.

Hyoga Walked past the lines of the crowded lines who were waiting to get inside while people stared and gawked at him with love and admiration.

"Maybe I shouldn't have wore my cloth in public here…" He thought to himself

He chuckled at some of the kids who were dressed up in tin foil that resembled Seiya's Pegasus cloth and Shun's Andromeda cloth. Ever since the first Galactic Tournament that was held back in the 1980's people demanded more from the saints thus making the Galactic Tournament in merchandise of the ten saints that fought, including apparel, action figures, plastic cloth for children that you can choose from Seiya's cloth or Shiryu's cloth, and even a video game.

"If only the public knew about a saint's struggle for life… People just don't understand that we have to fight one day so that we can live another." Hyoga whispered to himself and proceeded to go inside of the coliseum.

"HURRY! HURRY HURRRRRRRRRRRRRY INSIDE FOLKS! THE GALACTIC TOURNAMENT IS ABOUT TO START!" the announcer called out in the coliseum so loudly that you could hear it outside.

Inside of the Coliseum's suite room stood Shiryu who was staring down at the crowd from the suite's window. The crowd had much more people then when he had fought in the first tournament that was ever made.

Shiryu kept looking around the arena then let out a deep breath; he was trying to relax himself by watching screencaps from the last fights that were held on huge television screens that were fitted around the coliseum's stone walls.

"There you are Shiryu! I was looking all over for you." Said Shun as he walked into the suite. " What are you doing here all by yourself?"

"I was just thinking Shun… Nothing too important… I am just worried about the tournament I guess."

"Worried?" replied Shun as he looked at Shiryu with question in his eyes. "well there is some good news though because one of the people, the man from Tunisia that had a cloth surrendered it over since the cloth would not even allow itself to be placed on his body… That means there will be less fighting then… Your still worried Shiryu?"

"Yeah… I just have a feeling that something bad will happen…Last time we did this the tournament had been interrupted… Doesn't that mean this one can be easily interrupted too?..." Shiryu looked on at the crowd.

"I am worried too Shiryu… But my main worry is about the people who are fighting in the tournament… When we all fought in the last one we all have had training! But these people just are wearing cloth! They don't have any special abilities or anything!...Shiryu…What if they kill each other?" Shun said with a shaken voice causing Shiryu to turn away from the window and look towards him.

"That I am worried about too Shun… But Seiya told me that in this tournament there will be much more strict rules then when we fought. So their will be absolutely no killing." Shiryu nodded with appraisal.

"But what about the two silver saints that said they will help Miss Saori with this? What if they kill the inexperienced fighters? Can we even trust these silver saints?" Shun's voice became shrill

"Calm down Shun! The two silver saints that are helping us out in the tournament are Shin of the Hound cloth and Cyan of the Sirius cloth, Shin may have delicate features but he is fierce in combat, and Cyan may be young, but he is very strong; both are trained by none other then Marin whom is Seiya's mentor, so there is no need to worry because everything is all figured out here." Shiryu replied calmly.

"EVERYONE! PLEASE RETURN TO YOUR SEATS! THE GALACTIC TOURNAMENT IS ABOUT TO START!" The announcers voice said loudly on the speakers making the whole stadium echo.

Shun became less tense then went over to the window to stand next to Shiryu, they both continued to gaze at the crowd.

"Not all of those who reawakened the cloths lack a cosmo…I can feel it from some of them…Its just as strong as a newly armored bronze saint…"

"I know… I felt their cosmos too… I can't believe that I feel like this but… I think that some of those people deserve those cloths… They must have been able to reawaken them for a reason after all…"

The people in the stadium took their seats and waited for he announcements to start. As they waited the ceiling of the coliseum lifted and exposed the starry night sky above them, it made the people stare in awe.

A large hologram of Saori, dressed in her ancient Greek goddess outfit appeared in front of the audience.

"Good Evening everyone! And welcome to the Galactic Tournament II. I am Saori Kido the founder of this tournament that had been dedicated to my grandfather who died many years ago. In this tournament there will be powerful warriors called Saints, all of them which are from different places all over the world. Each saint has their own protective armor that they call cloth. There are three different categories of cloth, They are Bronze, Silver, and Gold. In our Tournament we have nine bronze saints and two silver saints. Now without further adieu let the tournament begin!"

Saori's hologram faded away.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! BOYS AND GIRLS OF ALL AGES! LET US WELCOME OUR SAINTS!"

The speakers announced loudly as the coliseum became pitch black with darkness then in the middle of the arena where the fighting ring stood a light shown brightly, piercing the darkness away, revealing nine people standing in the middle of the ring all waving around nicely at the crowd of people, causing them to shout with happiness and cheer.

"NOW LETS GO OVER THE RULES! IF YOU ARE KNOCKED OUT OF THE RING YOU MUST BE BACK IN IT BEFORE 10 SECONDS PAST AND IF YOU ARE NOT IN THE RING YOU ARE DISQUALIFIED. IF YOUR CLOTH IS TAKEN OFF YOU ARE DISQUALIFIED. THERE IS NO EXCESSIVE VIOLENCE. IF YOU ARE KNOCKED OFF YOUR FEET YOU MUST GET BACK UP BEFORE 10 SECONDS PAST OR YOU WILL BE DISQUALIFIED. AND LASTLY! GIVE GOOD SPORTSMEN SHIP AND HAVE FUN!"

The announcers voice rang loudly over the loud speaker.

As all of the saints stepped out of the ring the hologram screen appeared again with all of the names of the saints fighting in the tournament.

"OUR FIRST BATTLE... CARINA KEN VS. HOUND SHIN!"

As the speakers spoke loudly once more two men entered the ring.

Ken was a twenty-four year old from Brazil, he had green eyes and light colored hair that was curly with a length that touched his upper back, his cloth of Carina was a light red color that had many spikes and ridges that adorned it. As Ken walked into the ring an aura of arrogance surrounded him as he looked at his opponent the man they called 'Hound Shin'.

Shin was a twenty year old Japanese man who trained in Athens, Greece; his face had very delicate features but they complimented his warm brown eyes and dark blonde hair. His cloth of the Hound was mainly silver in color with dark pink lining on the breast plate.

Shin cracked his neck then his knuckles as he left his place standing next to Cyan .

"Wish me luck Mr. Cyan." Shin saind calmly as he stepped into the ring.

"I know that you wont even need luck to beat this person Shin..."

Cyan calmly whispered as he adjusted the white mask that covered the upper top half of his face.

"Hmph... Well we are starting out at a good rate here...Now the two people that had absolutely no sign of a cosmo are going to be eliminated." Seiya mumbled to himself as he too entered the ring.

"Alright you two... I want a good clean battle got it? So that means no kicks below the belt or anything..." Seiya said with boredom in his voice, he really disliked having to be the referee for he wanted to sit back and watch the fights just like everyone else.

"READY? BEGIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" The voice on the loudspeaker squealed as a loud ringing noise announced that the tournament had begun.

Ken looked at Shin from head to toe. This wimp really thought he could beat a strong man like him? Ridiculous! Ken quickly charged after Shin then with all of his strength he punched at trunk of Shin's body. Shin just stood there enabling Ken to hit him directly into his torso, the crowd in the arena all gasped in unison. Did Shin really just let himself be attacked head on like that?

Ken let out a boisterous laugh. He knew that his upper arm strength would eliminate the "girl-face" weakling. Ken continued to punch Shin until he could no longer hold up both his fists. He was in shock that Shin was still standing in place, he crossed his arms in front of his chest in annoyance.

"Alright I gave you a fair chance... Now its my turn." Shin calmly stated to Ken.

Ken felt as if his eyes would fall out. Shin acted as if he wasnt even attacked at all!.

Before Ken could jump away Shin grabbed him by the throat and with his thumb pressed Ken's pressure point, instantly Ken fell down on his back; unconscious.

"WINNER! HOUND!" The loudspeaker shrieked once more.

"That battle ended so quickly for a strong man like him..." said a young Japanese man with doe-like brown eyes and caramel brown hair, his armor was mainly a bright yellow with carnation pink markings.

" That is impossible!" Said a man with bleached blonde hair and a cloth that was reddish in color. "He already knocked him out unconscious? Just like that?"

"Well then...Thats proof that he wasnt meant to even possess that cloth anyway..." stated a young man with warm strawberry-blond hair and hazel eyes, his cloth was a mixture of sky-blue and light forest green.

Shin jumped off the rink and walked away with a step of grace, he glared at the warriors that remained.

"Your all going to end up just like him!" Shin continued to glare at the rest of the warriors, he then looked in the direction to the young man with strawberry-blond hair and smirked

"And according to this... Your the next one to fight Kaze! And your opponent... Is my friend Cyan... I doubt you will last long in the ring."

Kaze just stared off into space pretending that he did not hear a word that Shin said.

"Don't you dare ignore me, boy!" Shin declared. Kaze looked at Shin without any emotion and chuckled, this made Shin angrier.

"Whats so funny? I bet the fear of humiliation and defeat are finally settling into your tiny brain, is it not Kaze?" Shin closed his eyes and smirked.

"Do me a big favor and make up your mind for the name that your going to call me, or even better, just call me by my name and leave me be." Kaze was trying to hide his anger.

Shin let out a harsh laughe and got closer to Kaze, face to face looking him in the eye. Kaze refused to look Shin in the eyes.

" You cant just tell me what to do, BOY! I have enough power in my hands to knock you out this instant! Perhaps then you will learn to respect your elders!" Shin growled

"You speak of yourself like your an old grandpa." Kaze said blandly.

Kaze slowly looked back up into Shin's eyes, a harsh wind started to encircle around the too,it beat against Shin's body yet it did not seem to effect Kaze. Shin jumped back in surprise. How could there be such a strong wind when the building was completely sealed off?

Shin shivered once he noticed the sudden aura that engulfed Kaze's body, THE WIND WAS COMING FROM HIM! The expossed parts of Shin's body started to feel sore, he quickly examined himself to see tiny clean cuts that all formed in lines down his forearms and face.

"You bastard! I'll take you down right where you stand!"

"Shin stop wasting your time!" Cyan said in a bored rolling tone of voice.

"Please you guys! Just stop fighting!" The young man with Yellow colored armor stood between all three of them.

"Stay out of this Chu!" Kaze stated calmly and continued to allow the wind to pick up speed.

"I will not! This fight is now over! You can all have your chance to fight tomorrow! Now just drop it and leave!" Chu stammered trying to be brave.

"You really think that we are going to listen to you?" Cyan stated harshly.

"You may not listen to him but you have to listen to me!" Seiya walked towards the quarrel. "Now Shin and Cyan just go back to your rooms, you can end this tomorrow, there will be no excessive violence here."

A long pause erupted were everyone stood until Cyan just calmly turned on his heel and walked off. Shin let out a HMPH and follwed after him.

"He will have his chance to get eliminated in the next match tomorrow night Cyan so dont be too angry." Shin stated to his friend as they walked away.

The remaining warriors stared at the two silver saints who were walking away until they could no longer see them anymore.

"Hey? Where did Hebi go?" Chu said while looking back in forth.

* * *

"What Have I just run into now?"

Said Yoippari as he continued to stare at the aftermath of what he had just saw. Two saints fighting in the same place that he was told to come to in Japan to bring the owner back the cloth of the owl.

"So you must be the person who found our cloth in Greece!" Yoippari turned to face who was talking to him. A tall man with blonde hair and ice blue eyes; a large scar was across one of his eyelids that extended to his cheek. Nothing really stood out about him, only the fact that he was wearing white armor, his helmet resembled that of a swan's head.

"I am Hyoga, the saint of the Cygnus cloth... And you are?"

Yoippari narrowed his eyes in suspicion and tried to stand straighter to make himself appear larger in size. "I am Yoippari... And I brought the cloth that I found here... But... I guess this is the wrong area that I was sposed to bring it I guess..." Yoippari tried to keep his face stern, for he could tell that Hyoga was staring at his face.

Hyoga tried to not let his stare be conspicuous to Yoippari. It was hard for Hyoga once he saw Yoippari's face. He looked so much like Seiya that it was scarey.

"I... Guess I will be leaving now then. Nice to meet you Mr. Hyoga." Yoippari gave Hyoga and nod and began to look around for another exit out of the coliseum, he didnt want to go near Hyoga.

"Oh! Actually you made it just in time!" chuckled Hyoga, "Now come with me." Hyoga turned around and walked away.

"I will as soon as I get some answers out of you..." Yoippari stated boldly. Hyoga turned around to face Yoippari once again.

"I am sure you are surprised to see this happening here... I am sure you want to know the truth about the reward as well..." Hyoga continued walking.

Yoippari stood there for a moment to weigh his options, he then finally decided to follow Hyoga through the coliseum, through stairways and many different assortments of hallways that seemed to be endless.

Neither Hyoga nor Yoippari said a word to each other, the silence between them made Yoippari feel very uncomfortable. Yoippari stared at Hyoga's cloth as it caught the the beams of light that shined through the lamps that lit up the hallways, his cloth gave off a mixture of crystalline blue and white. His cloth was not the only thing that made Yoippari stare in awe, He could feel his cosmos radiating off of his body. Hyoga was a saint just like his father was.

Yoippari wanted to ask him so many questions. About what its like to be a saint , the cosmos of the universe and everyone's body, about every saint's cloth that adorned their bodies, but maybe Hyoga would be able to explain the dream that Yoippari had of the goddess Athena, he would especially explain to him how he got the cloth of the owl from his dream as well.

Yoippari decided to keep quiet as they continued to walk, he couldn't find how to ask Hyoga about anything without making awkward stutters. After walking through many hallways They had came to a door that said STAFF ONLY. Hyoga Opened the door and motioned to Yoippari to enter inside before him first.

Once Yoippari entered into the room he was met by a beautiful woman in her late thirties, she had soft lavender colored hair.

Her violet-blue eyes widened in surprise as she saw Yoippari's face. Its the boy from her dreams and visions! Saori stared at Yoippari with great suspicion, Yoippari felt like her eyes were seeing into his soul, it made him feel very uncomfortable. Yoippari decided to let her staring eyes slide and to get on with business.

"My name is Yoippari and I am here to give back this cloth that I found and claim my reward." Yoippari stated calmly. Saori stopped staring at him and let out a surprised 'oh'.

"I see, so Hyoga has not told you about the Galactic tournament?" said Saori.

Yoippari looked at her as if she was insane. "Galactic...Tournament? Whats that?"

Saori swiftly turned to Hyoga. "Run and tell Seiya about this boy, please Hyoga. Its him! Its Yoippari!" She whispered

Hyoga nodded and ran out of the room. Saori turned back to face Yoippari and gave him a tiny charming smile.

"I will explain it all to you Yoippari."

* * *

Shun was walking laps around the coliseum, though he couldn't concentrate on where his footing would be because all he could think about was where Ikki could be, he had not saw his older brother for eighteen years, the last time he saw him was when Ikki, June, and himself were travelling the world, the last destination was North America, there is where he left off from Ikki; for Ikki had fallen in love. Shun tried not to feel upset when his brother had told him the news of the new woman in his brother's life, but it had explained why they had stayed in North America for nearly three months instead of three weeks like the other countries. Shun tried not to feel angered at his brother, he was happy that Ikki had finally moved on from his first love, the beautiful Esmeralda, the only thing that truly bothered him about it was that the woman he fell for seemed to resemble Esmeralda herself. The last time he had heard from him was from a letter that Ikki had wrote to Shun to tell him that he was going to be an uncle to a baby girl who was due in late June. It did not matter if ikki said that he moved on, Shun knew that he had not.

Shun let out a deep sigh and looked up at the stars as he walked, the constellation of Phoenix shone brightly, every time he looked at the phoenix Shun could feel his brothers cosmos, they were not near him but they were still burning bright, like a brilliant flame whose light would rip through the darkness.

"Oh Ikki... I just want to know how you are doing now..."

Shun closed his eyes so that he could concentrate on the feel of his brother's distant cosmo. Oddly it felt very close instead of far, close enough to be right in the area in fact. Shun concentrated harder, he felt a part of his brother's cosmo very close... Behind him in fact! Shun stopped walking and listened, a continuing sound of pitter-pattering feet was coming up to him from behind. Shun quickly spun around to see who it was, he was certain it was Ikki.

"Ikki!" He called out, but it was not Ikki who was behind him, It was the only young woman who was in the Galactic tournament. She had thick, animated looking light black hair that went to her waist, her face was hidden by a silver mask with blue markings underneath the eyes.

"E-Excuse me sir?" She asked him, her voice sounded confused. "I... Think you have me confused with someone else."

"Oh, forgive me... I thought you were my Brother- I mean... Someone else... " Shun stammered, "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Well your face looked so sad, so I just came out here to ask if you are doing okay..." She said while tilting her head slightly to the side.

Shun quickly began to focus again on his brother's cosmo, it must have been a mistake, but the nearest cosmo that was still small was still comming from the girl in front of him. Shun opened his eyes to look at her again, he could feel the cosmos from her body, they were immense, yet she was just an ordinary human just like the others, Shun narrowed his eyes at her, she may have had a powerful cosmo but he would not categorize her with a saint, a normal person like her was only using the cloth for personal gain and nothing else, she would never protect Athena like a true saint would.

She seemed to sense his irritability towards her, though her face was hidden by a mask her being and aura was very expressive. She lowered her head and looked away from Shun.

"I-I am sorry if I offended you sir... I hope you will forgive me." She crooned, her voice was somber. Shun was starting to regret how he just treated her.

"No, I should be sorry, I did not mean to be rude, Ms? What is your name by the way?"

Her dispuzition changed and her figure straightened up from his question, her hidden face seemed to look him straight in his eyes. "I am Saint Hebi of the winged-serpent cloth, I am the one who came here from America remember?"

Shun could not hide that he was pretty impressed by the determination that lingered in her voice as she spoke. He knew that this girl was one of the few people out of the group that was different, it was like he could tell she had the blood of a saint in her body.

"Why are you here Hebi?" Shun could not hold back the question, he secretly hoped that she was there not just for personal gain.

"I am here to win the tournament so I can gain the money of course" Her mask's eyes seemed to wear down a hole in Shun's soul.

"...I was dreading that you would say that... Your just as typical as the others I guess..." Shun looked away from her, "I can not deny that I am dissapointed in your words. And you dare put the word Saint in your name as you if you thought you are one"

"You can treat me differently and I dont care... You may think that all of us in the tournament are bad people, but that is not true! There are two more who are not even here for the prize or fame! The reason I want the prize money is noble to me and that is all that I want to care about! Now good day to you MR. SAINT" She turned on her heel and calmly marched off.

"Your the oldest sibling in your family aren't you Hebi?"

Hebi stopped in her tracks and turned to face Shun again. "H-how did you...Know that?" she answered him in a confused tone of voice. Shun simply gave her a genuine smile.

"Your younger siblings may seem to be weak or not appreciate what you are doing... But I will tell you this... You are a hero in their eyes... Take this from someone who is a younger sibling." Shun crooned softly with pride. Hebi stayed silent and continued to look at Shun. Shun smiled lightly again and began to walk away.

"I will be routing for you Hebi... I think that once you fight in the ring that you will do a great job." Shun said to himself lightly.

* * *

"So... There never was any free money for just returning this huh?" Yoippari blinked in confusion.

Saori stood there facing Yoippari, she had just told him the truth about the Galactic tournament. She took a deep breath, hoping that he would not be furious at her question.

"So Mr. Yoippari do you accept the challenge?"

Yoippari continued to blink continuously, making Saori nervous. "I-if you want I can give you another day to think about this of course! You don't have to decide right away."

Yoippari smiled at her. " Its so strange... I am actually really happy that this is more then just a return to its rightful owner kind of thing... Of course I accept this."

Saori's eyes widened though she was happy that he accepted the challenge. The energy that Yoippari had was beaming from his body. This boy had a hidden power deep within him.

"You came here for something else didnt you?" Asked Saori. Yoippari looked away from her.

"The whole reason I wanted the prize money was so that I could find my father and see him for the first time in my life... He is right here in Japan, I just have to find the right place to look."

"Japan is a really big place Yoippari, how will you find him if you dont know where to look first?" Saori stated while she gave him a sympathetic look.

"This tournament is on television all throughout Japan, he will see me then and know that I am searching for him." Yoippari firmly stated, annoyed by her sympathy. "And besides my father is no ordinary man so he will be easy to pick out... He was a saint."

"Fantastic then! And if you win the tournament we will help you find your father, I promise you, Now I suppose that you are very tired from the long journey and all of this new information." She turned to her butler. "Tatsumi, please bring Yoippari to the room that he will be staying in while he is in Japan please."

"Yes Mrs. Kido, this way sir." Tatsumi nodded and led Yoippari away. Saori stared into space.

"Oh, Seiya... I knew that this would come back to haunt you..."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER FOUR**


End file.
